Grand Theft Auto: Friendship Is Magic
by ThatGuyWithNoName
Summary: What seemed like any other 'ordinary' day for Travis, is completely thrown out of the window as he, anna, and carl get sucked into a portal. From the plastic beach to some girly cartoony like horse land, three of them will learn the true meaning of friendship...HA! We'll see about that. Content: Violence, Strong language, refrences, ponies, And carl being hurt in many ways.


**The sound of soft acoustic guitar playing on the car radio was nearing it's end, as the guitar player strummed out the last notes and the sounds of applauding took it's place right before fading out. The man in the driver seat turned off the car radio as crappy advertisements of promises and lies of a better future for LS, started spilling out of the radio,** **soon after he turned it off he was met with silence. Silence that kept him calm, and rational all these years...and surprisingly it still does keep him sane. Silently sighing to himself, the man looked outside of the car window and saw the lights of Las Santos city...it was strange...Liberty city is and always will be the shit-hole of the states...but here...here it was 'lights, camera, action!' The people here, same like in liberty city, are a bunch of self-centered, washed-out, insane, will sell their own mother at a heartbeat for drugs or useless shit, people he met...and killed. There was no one to trust but yourself, your so called 'friends', and the guns that kept you alive for all these years. Suddenly the man's phone vibrates in his left pocket, pulling it out he checked who in their right mind would call him...on his break?! When he saw the name of the caller, he rolled his eyes and chuckled in his head, speaking of 'friends' there's one right now. Pressing the answer button and putting the phone to his ear, his ear was soon barraged with sounds of gunfire and screaming...the one screaming sounded like carl, he can recognize that girly screaming from a mile, and someone was laughing at carl's immaculate screaming, that was probably anna, she and carl were at each others throats for almost 2 years now...and it still amuses him today, then he heard the gunfire ceased...well except for carl's pain yelps...then finally someone answered. "Hey Travis, you heard the gunfire and..." He heard anna stopping herself and immediately laughed out loud, to carl's dismay, before continuing on...except for her here and there giggling though. "Ah~ Well as i was saying, me and 'screaming like a little girl because he had a little shrapnel in his wittle finger' here, got some weird ass stuff from these jackoffs and seriously they look like they be in some sci-fi movie or somthin' whatever. so meet'ya at our usual spot?" She asked travis, waited for an answer before laughing out loud again...'***_**sigh* typical anna' **_**he mentally mused****_. _****"Hehe, sorry...yeah so...usual spot?" She asked again, this time more sincere.****_ He answered her with a grunt of comfirmation, he then heard anna said her_**** usual****_ line. "Hey princess, get your ass up we're meeting travis at the our spot. Now!" Anna shouted at carl, probably to piss him off again. "Fine, i'll get up, but wait till travis hears about your little accid-OW!" wait...what did he say? He then heard anna said something about, 'don't listen to him he was lying blah blah' he really didn't had the time so instead he hung up, and took one last look at the last of the city lights as the sun's rays peeked over the horizon, signaling him to start a new day. Travis started the car engine and felt it coming to life once more, he turned on the radio again this time, rock music played, and this made travis's blood pumping again as the adrenaline rush came back to him, like the hand of God finally had of enough of his crap and tried to end him with a hail of bullets, explosions, fire, and anything to keep him from coming back...but nothin' is gonna stop him, not his so called 'friends', the police, even his own dau-'father...' His eyes widen in shock, and then gritted his teeth in anger. 'Dammit keep it together, keep it together travis' he tried reassuring himself everything is fine. After calming down, he turn the volume up loud to ease his f'ed up brain and drove towards the city to meet his 'friends' at their usual spot...and start a new day. "SSDD" His sister said to him once, and indeed it was._**


End file.
